


Introduction

by SingMeloetta



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeloetta/pseuds/SingMeloetta
Summary: These are just introductions for my OCs!





	

 

Name: Madison Sycamore

Nickname(s): Princess

Birthday: March 2

Age: 14, though looks 11 (canon)

Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh

Currently Living in: Lumiose City, Kalos, though she’s currently doing a homestay in Alola.

Gender: Female

Spoken Language: Japanese, French, and English

Pronouns: She/her

Orientation: Biromantic

Occupation: Traveling Pokémon Trainer/Coordinator

Personality: Reserved and elegant, she gets a lot of her personality from her mother. Very passive, and has horrible self-confidence, but has a hard time giving up. Also has a tendency to overwork herself until something is perfect, sometimes to the point of not taking care of her basic needs.

Hair Color: Dark brown. It’s almost unnoticeable unless in light, but it skipped a generation on her mother’s side

Eye color: Naturally clear blue, but wears brown contacts.

Physical health: Pretty frail activity wise, on top of a weak immune system. It gets especially bad in hot weather, where she tends to get feverish and gets heat exhaustion easily.

Mental health: Has PTSD and depression from the Geosenge Incident. 

Living conditions growing up: She lived in Twinleaf Town with her adoptive mother Johanna, who was a single mother. Needless to say, they didn’t have much, but they made things work.

Living conditions now: Now that she’s been reunited with her biological family, her living conditions are much better and combined with the money she’s earned from being a traveling trainer, she does have a large amount of spending money.

Parents: (Augustine Sycamore and Diantha Ambrose) She feels she owes her life to her parents, especially Augustine, for giving her so much that she never could’ve dreamed of growing up. Loves them very much, even if her hectic traveling schedule gives her very little time to spend with them.

Friends: She’s very close to Calem, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno, and was childhood friends with Barry. 

Enemies: Despises Team Flare, especially after the Geosenge Incident.

Likes: Music, performing, glitter, sweets, pretty things (though she sees beauty in a lot of things)

Dislikes: Hot weather, the color orange, anything spicy

**Team (Current) (Alola)**

(M) Primarina- Chanson

_Bubble Beam_

_Sparkling Aria_

_Moonblast_

_Disarming Voice_

Notes: Starter, received from Hala and Kukui her first day in Alola

 

(F) Ribombee - Abeille

_Aromatherapy_

_Pollen Puff_

_Draining Kiss_

_Dazzling Gleam_

 

(F) Oricorio- Oiseau

_Hurricaine_

_Revelation Dance_

_Air Slash_

_Roost_

 

(F) Lurantis- Fleur

_Petal Blizzard_

_Solar Blade_

_Leaf Blade_

_Solar Beam_

 

(M) Drampa-Bon

_Ice Beam_

_Extrasensory_

_Outrage_

_Fly_

 

(M) Alolan Sandslash - Hiver

_Gyro Ball_

_Iron Head_

_Icicle Spear_

_Hail_


End file.
